Butterfly Garden
by Akina Tsukana
Summary: There’s a legend that says by making a wish upon a butterfly and giving it it’s freedom, the wish will be taken to the heavens and granted. A wish and a dream, met with an angel’s kiss.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Author Notes: Here I am back again with another story! I'm happy to be back and I'm hoping everyone is happy that I am back. This story has been roaming through my mind since the middle of last year. After sitting on it for months I finally started plotting and now here I am putting up the first chapter! I was really excited about writing a story about Haruhi and Tamaki but I could never figure out what the plot would be. I also found myself wanting to make this a love triangle (I just might in the future). But my hardest obstacle was the first chapter. I didn't know how to start it. But like Eien no Monogatari, it will start off slow and pick up! So please bare with me everyone! I also feel better not having the twins duke it out this time! I guess reading the newest chapters of the manga can do that to you right? I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as I have enjoyed plotting it. And now for the first chapter!

Warning: I don't have a beta reader so I hope you all can over look some mistakes.

_We delight in the beauty of the butterfly, but rarely admit the changes it has gone through to achieve that beauty._

_**Maya Angelou**_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Kiss of a Butterfly

Haruhi Fujioka awoke to the sound of her alarm clock screaming loudly in her ear. She opened her chocolate colored eyes slowly as she adjusted them to the light that was pouring into her room thanks to a certain morning person that she now lived with. She groaned loudly as she covered her head with her lilac blanket. Every morning since she had arrived the curtains were always opened by sunrise; did anyone here like to sleep in? She reached from beneath the covers and hit the snooze button before retracting her arm and once again becoming comfortable once again under the covers. However, to her displeasure she couldn't fall back into the comfortable sleep that the alarm clock had awaken her from.

She once again opened her eyes and looked around the familiar and yet unfamiliar room. How long had she been here now? One week? Two weeks? No matter what the circumstances she shouldn't have allowed herself to become weak and be taken in by...that person, but what could she say, she needed kindness at that time, and still did.

_"Every since that day…"_ she thought to herself sorrowfully.

Her eyes began to tear up as she thought about that horrible period in time that had changed her life. And while everyone had been there for her, one person tried harder than the rest in her eyes. So for once she had allowed that person to be kind to her and while it helped a lot she knew she had to get back on her feet eventually.

* * *

_3 Weeks prior_

"Haruhi," Hikaru and Kaoru spoke out to her in unison. The petite girl looked their way as she walked into the classroom coolly. Last night had been a long night and she was hoping to get through the school day without being even more worn out than she already felt. She had intentions on skipping the host club activities after school today without any of their knowledge. It was only because she had something important to deal with.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, good morning," she said to them as she sat down in between them in her seat. The twins looked at her inquisitively as they watched her sit down. Usually she had a calm demeanor but today she just looked downright tired.

"Haruhi is there something wrong?" Kaoru asked speaking up first. He positioned his body in his chair so that he was facing her now with a look of concern. As he waited for her answer he put his hand on her forehead tenderly as he placed his other hand on his own to check her temperature.

"Kaoru I'm fine," Haruhi replied with a weak smile. "I just didn't get enough sleep last night that's all."

"Why?" Hikaru asked from the other side of her.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Haruhi answered before their homeroom teacher signaled the class to get their attention.

"Everyone please settle down," he instructed calmly as a student walked in and stood next to his desk. From what Haruhi could tell she was clearly a foreigner, but not jumping to conclusions she didn't want to consider her American until it was verified. She had long back length red hair that appeared straight with bright green eyes. Her frame was as petite as Haruhi's as she stood there waiting for the class to settle down along with their teacher.

"A foreigner?" Hikaru began.

"Transferring here?" Kaoru finished.

"They wouldn't allow it unless it was under special circumstances," Hikaru added.

"Really why?" Haruhi asked curiously.

Hikaru sighed as he looked to Kaoru to explain.

"Transferring here is difficult for anyone to do, even the person is Japanese. So for them to let a foreigner enter during the middle of the school year..."

"Is almost unbelievable," Hikaru finished.

Haruhi nodded but still didn't quite get it. Maybe Ouran just had a strict transferring policy that was hard for anyone to qualify for, non the less someone of foreign origins. But then again, the way the twins emphasized on the fact that she was mostly a foreigner was even more interesting. She had seen other transfer students before, but they were usually from very good families, like the princess that had transferred there in their first year. She could still remember everything that followed like it was yesterday.

The girl snapped out of her daydream as her attentions went back to the new student up front and waited patiently for the girl to be introduced to the class.

The girl's eyes wondered around the room until she landed on the area where the three resided. Her small smile got wider as she smiled and gave a slight wink. She then leaned over towards the teacher and whispered something to him.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "do you two know her?"

Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads no, "never seen her in my life," they both answered seriously.

Haruhi was struck with curiosity as the teacher finally introduced her.

"Class this is Juliana Helmsly. She comes here from Chicago, Illinois in America. Her stay here is only temporary, a small four months, while her parents are here on business, please look after her while she's here."

"It's nice to meet you all," Juliana said to the class as she bowed.

"Her Japanese isn't too bad," Haruhi responded.

"If she's only going to be in Japan for four months why not get a private tutor?" Hikaru asked out loud, so that only the other two could hear.

"Maybe she just likes the whole school atmosphere," Haruhi answered.

As the Kaoru agreed with Haruhi they all noticed that the red head was now maneuvering her way back to where they were sitting. While there was an empty desk in front of Haruhi, other students, mainly guys were urging her to sit next to them but she ignored them. When she made it to the seat she sat down and turned around to look at Haruhi.

"Please treat me well," she said as she stared intently into her eyes.

Haruhi looked at her with surprise while the twins scooted their desks a bit closer to hers; this transfer student was going to be interesting.

* * *

School ended that day without much of a hassle and so Haruhi began her conquest of sneaking out of the school. She had managed to get away from the twins, but getting pass Kyouya-sempai and the others was going to be another story.

She had made it past the main hall and out of the building. She was going across the court yard when suddenly she found herself caught.

"Haruhi, where do you think you're going?" Kyouya responded coolly as he looked up at her from a bench on her blind side. Haruhi froze as she turned around and looked at him apologetically. While on normal occasions she would just tell them if she couldn't make it, this particular situation was something she didn't want to talk about. But knowing Kyouya-sempai he had already found out about everything and just wanted to talk to her about it…maybe.

"I'm skipping today's club events," Haruhi said to him getting straight to the point. Her expression showed no room for argument and Kyouya noticed that.

"Very well, I am already aware of the situation although it would have been better if you had made up some excuse to keep the president quiet, he's been quiet worried."

Haruhi sighed, the last thing she was worried about was her sempai's rants about why she had been absent from the host club the past few days.

"I'll deal with him when I can," she responded.

"Very well," he responded as he stood up.

"Is that all?" she asked standing her ground.

Kyouya nodded as he began to walk back towards the school. Haruhi bowed politely at his retreating form as she left soon after quickly.

* * *

"Okaasan!, did you find our precious daughter?" Tamaki asked with anticipation as he watched Kyouya walk into the third music room, which is where they held their activities.

Kyouya sighed heavily as he made no eye contact with the blond but went to answer his question nonchalantly, "yes I found Haruhi, but I let her go home."

"Why?" Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki asked in harmony.

"Because, she has some important business to take care of and it's something that neither I nor you all should get in the way of."

Kaoru nodded understandably while Hikaru and Tamaki didn't get it at all.

"We're her friends, shouldn't she turn to us?" Hikaru objected.

Kyouya ignored his comment and pulled out his notebook, it was time to get ready for the incoming guests.

* * *

The next morning Haruhi found herself under the careful watch of the Hitachiin twins. Although she wasn't worried about it, she knew that she wouldn't be able to get away today. So she had decided to attend the host club today after school even though she would rather go home. She was just hoping everything would be alright while she was away. She sat down between the two and behind Juliana, before the twins could get anything out, the girl in front of her spoke softly.

"Fujioka-kun, I was wondering…"she began as she started to blush.

"She's busy after school," Hikaru interfered jealously.

"But I wasn't going to…" she began before looking at Hikaru annoyed.

"Fujioka-kun, I was wondering if you would be able to show me around the school sometime today. I haven't had a chance to walk around freely and a tour guide would be nice."

Haruhi looked a bit relaxed at the question as she sighed ignoring the irritated expressions of the twins.

"I have to be at the host club after classes are done, but if you don't mind after that, it'll be fine."

Juliana smiled happily, "really? Thank you so much!"

Haruhi smiled back at the girl warmly, "it's no problem at all."

Haruhi huffed loudly catching Haruhi's attention. But instead of answering his attitude she sat there quietly wondering how her day would turn out. It had been a few days since she could just sit back and relax for a bit. Even though today really one of those days she didn't have a choice, she had other engagements that she needed to take care of regardless of what was going on. Deep in her heart she knew things would be okay but she couldn't help but to worry, how could she not?

* * *

"Okaasan," the blond began as he sat at his desk with his head in his arms. He was feeling a bit down since he hadn't been able to see his beloved daughter in a few days. He knew that something serious had to have occurred to keep her away. Regardless of her attitude towards the host club members, Tamaki knew she loved being there.

"Yes, Otoosan?" Kyouya replied playing along with Tamaki's antics.

"What can I do to make our daughter feel better when I don't know what's wrong? Shouldn't a father be able to sense these types of things?" He asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Sometimes yes, but most times no. You'll just have to let her come to you and tell you what's wrong when she's ready."

Tamaki sighed, "Is what she's going through that bad?"

Kyouya nodded saying no more.

Tamaki tried to think of all the possible things that could be going on with her but there was nothing that came to mind. Maybe he could go by her house after the host club events. Or maybe he could buy her some of her favorite fatty tuna.

"What type of gift cheers a girl up?"

Kyouya sighed, "as far as a girl like her? I think she will like something simple."

* * *

"Fujioka-kun, you've been absent from the Host Club for a few days now," a female client began, "have you been sick?"

Haruhi looked up at her client when she finished pouring her tea. The girl in front of her was a regular and was always concerned for Haruhi. She knew that the girl had a crush on her but unfortunately her feelings would never be answered.

"Yes, I had a small cold," she replied with a lie. "I just came to school and went home afterwards, but I'm okay now," she reassured.

"That's good to hear," the girl replied as she let out a sigh of relief.

Haruhi felt her heart warm at the sheer sincerity that the girl was giving her. Although she barely made flirtatious gestures towards any of the clients, she reached up and removed a piece of hair out of the girl's face gently.

"F-fujioka-kun?" she responded in surprise.

Haruhi chuckled, "I just feel touched by your gesture," she said as she turned to sit back in her chair.

She was about to drink a bit of her tea when something on the girl's arm caught her eye.

"What's that? If you don't mind me asking?" Haruhi asked curiously.

The girl looked a bit startled but then lifted up her sleeve shyly, "oh this? It's a butterfly tattoo! Of course it's not real but…"

Haruhi sat there as she looked at it. Butterflies were always something she admired. Although she went through a period where her admiration for butterflies ran deep, she had grown up and gotten over it, but looking at that tattoo made her feel a bit of nostalgia.

"Do you have any more of those…fake tattoos?" Haruhi asked hopefully.

"Really? You want one? Sure?!" the girl replied as she grabbed her purse.

* * *

From a few feet away, Tamaki had been observing Haruhi closely as she spent time with her "usual" client. While he didn't see anything in particular wrong with her, he couldn't help but to be fascinated by the fact that she liked butterflies. But then again why should he have been surprised, she was always impressed by the little things.

He watched with fascination as the girl put the piece of paper onto Haruhi's arm and dabbed it with a napkin and then let it sit. After a moment they peeled the paper off and he watched as a twinkle reached Haruhi's eyes as she looked at the butterfly design on her arm.

"That's it," he muttered to himself, I think I know what to get her.

"And what's that?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked curiously from both sides of him. Tamaki was a bit startled by their presence but he wasn't going to let them in on another thing he had found out about his precious daughter.

He ignored the twins as he continued to stare at her and random thoughts began to flow through his mind. He knew that she liked butterflies, and judging from the expression on her face, she was more than a bit fond of them. Maybe he could get her a bunch of butterflies and let her keep them. But then again she probably wouldn't like for them to be caged up. Then he considered taking her to get a real butterfly tattoo. However the sudden thought of Ranka hating him more put a stop to that nice suggestion.

"How about you take her to the butterfly museum downtown," Kyouya suddenly cut in. Tamaki looked up a bit surprised to see him standing next Kaoru. The blond thought about it and considered it to be a great idea. Since she loved butterflies she would surely like to go and see a bunch of live ones right? A smile came to his face and Kyouya knew that he had said enough to put the president's mind at ease.

"Also while you're going there, I think it would be fitting to invite some clients as well," he added suddenly making Tamaki's smile drop.

"Why?" he asked close to tears.

"Because, it's business. I wouldn't make a suggestion unless I thought it would bring in revenue."

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed loudly as Tamaki hung his head in defeat, Kyouya could be so cold at times.

* * *

"This is the auditorium, since you weren't here at the beginning of the school year you weren't aware that the opening ceremony is held here."

"Opening ceremony?" Juliana asked curiously?

Haruhi blinked back surprised, "you don't have opening ceremonies in American schools?"

Juliana shook her head no. She then moved closer and wrapped her arm around Haruhi's, "can you tell me about them?"

Haruhi stiffened for a bit, but continued to act casually. It wasn't like this had been the first time she had gotten close to her since the tour started over a half an hour ago. After the host club was dismissed, she had kept her promise to showing Juliana around. Unfortunately the vibes Haruhi was getting from the girl showed strong signs of attraction more than anything. So she had tried her best to rush the tour along, but the red head always seemed to have questions.

"Sure," Haruhi answered as she tried to act normal but pull away a bit. To her dissatisfaction it didn't work, Juliana was keeping a firm grip on her arm.

"The opening ceremony is…" Haruhi began before she was cut off by Juliana's phone ringing. Today was going to be longer than she thought.

* * *

"Where did Haruhi go?" Tamaki asked curiously as he looked around the music room. The guests were starting to leave and everyone was in sight except for the only girl member of the host club.

"Earlier today, the new girl in our class asked Haruhi to give her a tour of the school. And Haruhi told her after she was done here," Kaoru answered making Hikaru roll his eyes.

"Why did the girl want Haruhi to give her a tour? Does she know that Haruhi's a girl?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Actually…" Kaoru began.

"It's obvious she has a crush on Haruhi," Hikaru spat.

"A-a crush?!" Tamaki asked as he began to panic. "What if this girl tried to K-kiss my beloved daughter?"

Hikaru's eyes widen in realization for he hadn't thought about that. That only caused Tamaki to have more thoughts and before he knew it, he was running out of the door to find Haruhi and this new student.

* * *

"I'm sorry about that," Juliana apologized as she hung up her phone and put it on silent. "My parents were a bit worried since I had not arrived home yet."

"It's okay," Haruhi reassured her. "Now about this entrance ceremony."

"Fujioka-kun, there's something I've wanted to ask you." Juliana cut in.

Haruhi tried her best not to show her surprise and impatience towards the girl, she really needed to leave soon, "What did you want to ask?" she asked her politely.

* * *

Tamaki had run around the most of the school before he found himself being drawn to the voices of two girls. One he didn't recognize, but the other one was surely Haruhi's. With Hikaru and Kaoru fresh on his tail, he stopped as he got to the corner where he could see the two girls.

"Why did you stop Milord?!" Hikaru whispered in an angered manner.

* * *

Juliana moved so close to Haruhi where they were inches apart. However Haruhi wasn't intimated so she felt no need to move back. Her first thoughts were that this girl was a fanatic of one of the guys in the host club and she was going to make things clear that she didn't want Haruhi around any of them because of her "improper" upbringing. That wouldn't have been the first time something like that had happened. So she was prepared, and was even more ready to defend herself when the time came. She wanted to get this over quick and just leave like she was planning on doing from the beginning.

* * *

Tamaki watched closely as the foreign student moved closer to Haruhi and they watched as Haruhi didn't move back. The blond's heart was pounding quickly in his chest as the scene unfolded in front of him. He could see the girl quietly saying something to Haruhi and the brown haired girl quickly turning red. Obviously the girl had said something to make her blush. He could see Haruhi saying something and bringing her hands up in front of her to object. The girl was around Haruhi's height so blocking her that way didn't stop what came next.

She leaned in, and kissed Haruhi on the lips. Tamaki froze, he could see Haruhi stiffen. The twins gasped from behind him, and the next thing Tamaki knew, the world went black.

End Chapter

* * *

Author Notes:

There we are, the end of chapter one. I swear it was one of the most difficult chapters to do. Getting a story started is kind of hard for me since I'm a serious slacker. But now that this is over, I shouldn't have any other problems until the end lol. But I have to warn those who don't like racy fanfictions. I wanted to pick it up in the last fiction but I was considerate of some who were shocked by the Twins/Haruhi scene in the classroom. I'm rating this mature because I'm going to have sex in this story. Okay with that said! See you all next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. However I do own Mai and Juliana.

**Pairing**:?? /Haruhi (I started off with a specific pairing but this story may take a life of its own sorry!!)

**Rating**: M (Sexual Situations, Mature Language) this rating will be required in later chapters so I'm keeping it as this.

**_You will never be happy if you continue to search for what happiness consists of. You will never live if you are looking for the meaning of Life._**

**_Albert Camus_**

**Chapter 2:** Love, Compassion and the hope of a Butterfly

Several things can go through your mind while you are being kissed by someone of the same sex depending on the person of course. One, either you could accept it and enjoy it; some people are very open-minded in that sense. Two, you could also take it as it goes and then apologize properly explaining that you can't return their feelings when the kiss is over. Or lastly, you can completely over react and boldly calm that you are straight and want nothing to do with the same sex regarding intimate relations.

Thinking logically while trying not to over react was something Haruhi had worked at over time. She had even taken pointers from Kyouya-sempai in certain situations, without him knowing of course. Logically speaking the last option wouldn't be valid since she was supposed to be a guy working with the Host Club. She didn't know how to react and which option she should take. However, the fact that this was the second girl who she had kissed and been kissed by ripped through her mind making her want to pull back as fast as she could. Being involved in the Host Club was taking her down a path of no return and if it ever came out that she was a girl, who knows what people would think about her. Who knows what her father would think if half of these things got back to him. Haruhi was about to pull back from Juliana when suddenly the girl herself pulled back. The look in her eyes was of mixed emotions that Haruhi couldn't begin to read and right before she was about to excuse her self, Juliana began to speak.

"I like you a lot," she began as she blushed deeply. "I'm sorry that I tricked you into giving me a tour but I needed for us to be alone so I could ask you...if..." she began to hesitate. "I wanted to know if you would be my boyfriend."

Haruhi's eyes widen as her heart began to pound. _"Calm down, calm down!"_ she thought to herself as she stared at the foreign red head. Confessions came a dime a dozen with her and this one wouldn't be any different. She would just turn down this one like any other one and then move on with her life. It wasn't like she was going to be around for a very long time anyway. She was only going to be registered in Ouran for a mere three months. Why would she want a relationship that would last for such a short amount of time was a mystery to Haruhi, but something she couldn't let crowd her mind. She let out a loud and tiresome sigh but before she could respond her cell phone began to ring. She quickly recognized the ring tone she used to signify that she was receiving a text message. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out the device and read the message she had received. Her eyes widen in panic, as read its contents; she had to leave now she couldn't waste any more time here.

"I'm sorry Juliana, can we talk about this tomorrow I have to get going now," Haruhi said as she stuck her phone back in her pocket in a rush.

The girl looked at her with concern but didn't bother to press on the situation; obviously the message that had been received was very urgent. "Okay I'll just see tomorrow in class," she responded politely.

"Thank you," Haruhi said as she broke out into a run towards the exit.

* * *

Kaoru was in shock, the king was knocked out cold on the school's hallways floor. Hikaru couldn't take his eyes off of the scene that had played out in front of him, so his twin knew he was probably feeling the same way he was at the moment. They had watched Haruhi get kissed by their classmate and was soon asked out. They didn't know if the text message was a way to get away but they were happy that she was able to get out of the situation before she had to respond.

The younger twin sighed heavily as he looked down at the blond lying on the floor. His eyes quickly diverted to his older brother as he noticed Hikaru's frustration. He had not liked the attention Juliana was giving Haruhi from the beginning, and now his suspicions had been confirmed. Hikaru was standing there, obviously angry at what he had seen, and before Kaoru realized what he was doing, he was walking towards the unsuspecting girl.

* * *

Haruhi had gotten home as fast as she could after she had received the alarming message from her cousin. When she arrived in front of the building, her worst fears had been realized. There was an ambulance there along with several other cars she didn't recognize. Had her father gotten so bad that other family members needed to be called over? Her heart sunk at the possibility of things being fatal.

She had been hiding the fact that her father had become ill for some time now. She always assumed that he would eventually get better. But after weeks of his health slowly plummeting, she began to skip Host Club activities in order to get home and take care of him. Eventually her cousin Mai had caught wind of what was going on and volunteered her services since she was a licensed nurse. With that Haruhi had felt a bit better. But no matter how much Mai helped he just wouldn't get better, and now it had come down to this.

She turned into the parking lot and ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Her chest was hurting badly because most of the way there all she did was run. But she couldn't help it after seeing everything so far; she couldn't help but think of the worst. What would she do without her father? She was still a high school student and still needed guidance! It wouldn't be fair if God took her mother away and then took her father, it just wouldn't be fair. Her thoughts became jumbled as she ran into the opened door of her apartment only to bump hard into the person standing in the door way. She stumbled back a bit dazed before she looked up in surprise and confusion.

"Ky-Kyouya-sempai?" she whispered as she looked up at him.

The vice president of the Host Club towered over her as he peered back at her. It seems he had been watching the operation of things as they went on.

"I told myself I would not interfere with the affairs of your family. However your cousin Mai does work for my family's hospital and when I received wind of your father's worsening condition I felt that it was time I step in and offered my services."

"But...why?" she asked in disbelief. Her eyes were focused on his as she waited for his answer. She could hear the paramedics getting ready to take her father out of the apartment, but she still couldn't figure out why he was being so nice to her.

"It's simple," he began in a matter of fact tone. "If your attention is divided you can't perform your duties need with the Host Club. That causes a loss of revenue and possible loss of customers. I'm just making sure that everything goes well for you so it does not hurt what the Host Club's affairs."

Haruhi eyes welled up as tears began to fall. Kyouya-Sempai would always be Kyouya-sempai but she knew that it was more to it but he would never admit it. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his back. She could feel him stiffen but she didn't care. Although this wasn't something she would normally do, she couldn't muster up the words to explain how thankful she was. She could feel his body relax a bit and heard an audible sigh escape his lips. His hands gently went to her own that were clasps around his waist as they stood there silently.

* * *

Tamaki opened his eyes slowly as he surveyed his surroundings. He could feel the cool floor underneath his body as he blinked a few times to focus on the ceiling above. His thoughts began to go into overdrive as he recalled the reason why he had lost consciousness in the first place. He remembered Haruhi speaking to a classmate and then suddenly the girl kissing his beloved daughter! The blond sat up suddenly as he looked over at Hikaru who was staring straight ahead of him. Tamaki followed his gaze and noticed Kaoru was heading over to the girl who had stolen a kiss from Haruhi.

* * *

Kaoru was fuming. Why? He had no idea. Just seeing her violate Haruhi that way rubbed him the wrong way. As he approached her, she finally noticed his presence and turned towards him with a shy smile. However, her smile slowly faded as she noticed the expression that the younger twin was wearing.

"Hitachiin-kun is there something wrong?" she asked curiously.

Kaoru took a deep breath as he tried to calm down a bit. The last thing he wanted to do was blow her cover and ruin things for her but he couldn't help it. Part of him felt that it wasn't right for her to go through it considering that she was a heterosexual female. On the other end he knew she was taking responsibility for what she had done, and she also seemed to enjoy herself doing it. But when girls like this came along it made him wonder if Haruhi should continue pretending to be a male and participating in the Host Club.

"I saw everything that happened," he said finally.

"Oh..." Juliana replied as she looked towards the floor.

"You really need to respect his space and not jump on him like that," he began. "You could scare him away since it happens often."

"Oh really? Then what do you suggest?"

Kaoru groaned this was not going the way he had wanted it to go.

"YOU!" Tamaki suddenly cut in surprising the both of them.

"Me?" Juliana answered as she pointed to herself.

"How dare you kiss my adorable daughter!"

"Milord no!!" Kaoru shouted.

"Daughter?" Juliana asked curiously.

"You idiot," Hikaru said as he let out a heavy sigh.

"What do you mean? Isn't Haruhi a guy?"

* * *

Haruhi walked into her apartment after getting back from the hospital. She had made sure that everything was okay with her father before heading home to get ready for school the next day. She knew that leaving would be hard for her, but she was reassured when her sempai told her that her father would have all the best doctors and nurses looking after him.

She shut the door behind her and took off her shoes. She walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of water to make some tea when suddenly she heard a knock on the front door. Wondering if it was Kyouya-sempai or her cousin Mai with some news, she rushed to the door and opened it only to find herself staring at her classmate Juliana.

She looked confused and she eyed Haruhi before the silence was broken by Haruhi who was curious about something.

"How do you know where I live?" Haruhi asked as she eyed the foreign girl.

"I...I wanted to talk to you," she responded.

Haruhi sighed, "Look Juliana if it's about earlier then..."

"Yes it is," she interrupted. "But it's not what you may think..."

Haruhi raised her eyes in curiosity as she waited for the girl to continue.

"Suoh-sempai had a sudden outburst after seeing what happened earlier."

_Outburst?_ Haruhi thought suddenly. _After what happened?!_

"That idiot," Haruhi muttered realizing all of the things he could possibly have said.

"Before coming here...I paid off your debt."

Haruhi's eyes widen, "you what?"

Juliana looked at her defiantly, "You're a girl! And you shouldn't be restricted to acting like a guy to pay off a debt so..."

Haruhi frowned, "I didn't feel restricted..."

Juliana sighed heavily, "So you like being kissed and confessed to by other girls?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, this girl had a point. "No that's not exactly what I meant."

Juliana looked at Haruhi with an empathetic gaze. "Haruhi I think you should go to school tomorrow as a young lady and not as a guy."

Haruhi raised her eyebrow in curiosity. Why would Juliana want her to suddenly dress like a girl?

"What do you get out of this?" Haruhi asked suspiciously.

Juliana grinned, "I get a new friend."

Haruhi was taken back by the confession and couldn't help but to let her into her home. Her father was sick, but her debt had been paid and now she could focus on her studies. Not only that, she had a chance to make a new friend, something she hadn't put much thought into before.

"Okay where do we begin?" Haruhi asked her curiously.

Juliana squealed, "Everything is down in the car I'll be right back," the red head told her running out the door.

Haruhi sighed heavily; maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Her heels click clacked rhythmically on the pavement as her long black hair swung freely behind her. The yellow school uniform swished lively as she uncomfortably made her way into the opening of the campus with her new friend Juliana. As she walked onto campus many eyes fell on her and she hear some whispering and wondering who she was.

"Looks like you're drawing a lot of attention Haru-chan," Juliana whispered excitedly.

Haruhi blushed slightly as her eyes roamed as she watched the people around her staring at her inquisitively.

"Hey Juliana-san," a boy approached the girls smiling at the both of them.

"Hi," the red head replied brightly.

He nodded and looked over at Haruhi with a slight blush. Noticing this Juliana decided it was best to let it out before everyone found out in class.

"You know Fujioka Haruhi," Juliana replied coolly.

The boy looked at Haruhi in utter surprise. "Fu-fujioka-san?"

Juliana beamed, "are you surprised, she's a girl."

"I never said other wise," Haruhi spoke up.

"Are you serious?" A girl screamed out as she rushed over to the two.

Haruhi realized that she was a regular at the Host Club.

"Haruhi-kun...is a girl?"

Haruhi sighed inwardly waiting for her response.

"Ca-can we be friends Haruhi-kun...uh...I mean Haruhi...chan?" she asked hesitantly.

Haruhi looked at her in surprise, "you're not mad?"

"No! Why would I be? It's not like you led everyone on saying that you were a guy. It was simply assumed and you just let it be."

"That's almost the same as leading people on," Haruhi inputted. She knew it wouldn't make things better but the truth was the truth.

"Yes, but...I still think you're cool Haruhi-chan?" the girl smiled brightly.

Juliana laughed, "What's your name?"

"Keiko Honda."

"Well Keiko-chan! Nice to meet you," Juliana said happily.

"Me too," the girl replied with the same enthusiasm.

The three along with the flabbergasted guy began to walk towards the school as more people got wind of who the mysterious girl was.

As they approached the front steps of the high school they were greeted by an unhappy Tamaki, the twins and Kyouya who was staring at Haruhi with a look of indifference.

"I had heard but it seems that the rumors are true," Kyouya said simply.

"Haruhi..."Kaoru began as he walked up to the girl. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her with concern. "Were you pressured?"

"No I wasn't," replied Haruhi quietly.

Kaoru looked over at Juliana calmly as he asked the next question to Haruhi while still having his eyes on the red head, "Were you threatened or blackmailed?"

Haruhi shook her head no and looked up at the younger twin with a slight smile.

"Juliana suggested and I simply took up the offer."

"Yea but," Hikaru cut in with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "What about your debt? And working for the Host club?"

"It's been paid off in full with interest," Kyouya spoke up.

Tamaki gasped as he turned to his best friend, "why didn't you say anything?!"

"It wasn't my place to say," the raven haired boy replied simply. "All I can say is that she is no longer obligated to participate anymore and doesn't have to worry about _anything_ at all. Everything's all taken care of."

Haruhi blanked at him as she stared up at the vice president as he nodded making Haruhi realize what he meant. She couldn't help but to smile gratefully at him as she stepped away from Kaoru slightly. She bowed deeply and with herself still bowed she replied with a grateful thank you to her sempai.

"It's only business and nothing more," Kyouya replied simply before excusing himself.

The twins looked back and forth between the two curiously but then focused back on Haruhi.

"You never cared about your looks before," Kaoru begin. "That's why you didn't care about wearing a boy's uniform," Hikaru finished.

"But isn't she much prettier dressed as a girl?" Juliana suggested.

"Y-yes..."Kaoru agreed as he blushed.

Hikaru agreed silently as Tamaki continued to stand in the background watching the situation.

"Haru-chan is that you?!" a high pitched voice shouted breaking up the moment that had occurred between all of them.

Haruhi looked over and saw Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai approaching them from the college campus. The blond boy, who appeared younger than he actually was, ran up to the girl and hugged her tightly. Haruhi smiled as he she hugged him back slightly before pulling away.

"I remember seeing a picture of you, and you dressing up a few times, but you're really pretty," he replied incredulously, "isn't she Takeshi?"

The tall brunette nodded in agreement.

Tamaki continued to look back staring at the scene before him. When was he going to be able to see her if she didn't come to the Host Club after school each day? Did he even have a reason to speak to her again now? What could he talk to her about? Would she quickly dismiss him now that she didn't have to coincide with him anymore?

"I'm happy...for you Haruhi..." He said suddenly putting on a huge fake smile.

"Milord..."Kaoru spoke up noticing that the smile was false.

"Tamaki-sempai..." Haruhi began before the bell ranged interrupting what she wanted to say.

"Haruhi let's go to class!" Juliana replied grabbing her hand and dragging her away from everyone. The twins followed behind slowly as the president stood there feeling conflicted.

"Tama-chan..." Hani began as he walked over to his kouhai slowly.

"It was bound to happen right?" Tamaki asked out loud as he looked at his sempai sadly. "She's a girl, so it was a matter of time that she had to began dressing like one and..."

"Do you love Haru-chan?" Hani asked curiously?

"Love?" Tamaki asked as he really contemplated the thought of. "She my daughter...of course I..."

"Not as a daughter," the smaller blond cut off bluntly, "but as a woman?" he asked seriously.

"What? Why would you?"

"He's in denial," Mori stately simply.

"Denial?" Tamaki asked in disbelief.

"I knew he was," Hani agreed ignoring Tamaki's rhetorical question.

"How am I in denial?" Tamaki asked now expecting an answer.

"We'll help you," Hani said happily still ignoring Tamaki's questions.

"Kyouya," Mori suggested.

"He did tell us about your plan about the museum," Hani stated simply.

"Yea but..."

"No buts Tama-chan! Haru-chan will be a special guest for that trip."

"A special guest?"

"Of course! And you will be the host to keep her company!"

"Me?" Tamaki asked as he was being stringed along with the plan.

"Let's go and talk to Kyou-chan!" Hani yelled happily as he walked into the building excitedly.

* * *

When Haruhi stepped into the classroom with the twins and Juliana, all eyes were on her. There were some people who looked at her with disgust, but there were others, guys and girls who approached her wanting to get to know her. Haruhi happily accepted those invitations and ignored others who weren't so happy that she had "deceived" them.

She sat in her usual seat with the twins on each side of her and Juliana in front and began class without much of a hassle. After class had ended the rest of the day went by in a blur dealing with the good and bad of finally dressing like a girl.

By the end of the day, Haruhi was ready to go to the hospital when she was approached by the twins.

"Where do you think you're going?" they said to her as the approached her quickly.

"I have somewhere to be," she replied turning the opposite direction that the twins were going.

"This is important," Kaoru stated as he grabbed her hand and began to lead her towards the stairs.

"What's so important?" she asked impatiently.

"You'll find out once we get to the music room," Hikaru assured her.

Haruhi sighed heavily but let herself be dragged to the music room where the rest of the members of the host club and a few other girls were residing. When she entered she was met with stares from the girls, who seemed to feel a bit awkward that just yesterday she had entered that same room dressed as a guy who was part of the Host Club.

Tamaki stood up and walked away from the client he was entertaining without excusing himself which made her give Haruhi a nasty stare.

"Welcome princess," Tamaki said to Haruhi as he bowed in front of her and kissed her hand.

Haruhi's eyes widen as she looked down at her sempai unsure of what to say. She allowed him to kiss her hand as she stared at him surprised.

"We're happy that you could make it Haru-chan!" Hani-sempai spoke up happily.

"What's going on?" she asked as she continued to blush even after the kiss on her hand had stopped. She couldn't help but to eye her sempai slightly as she tried to comprehend what was going on. Sure he had touched her many ways before but this was the first time he was actually treating her like...a girl.

"You are our guest of honor," Tamaki said down to her warmly.

"Guest of honor?" for what?

"Today we are visiting the butterfly museum downtown," Kyouya spoke up as he scribbled down something in his notebook.

"A butterfly museum?" Haruhi asked as her eyes slightly lit up.

"Yes princess and it's all to cheer you up," Tamaki said to her smiling warmly.

"Cheer me up?"

"This is ridiculous!" The girl who was once sitting down next to Tamaki shouted angrily.

"This girl faked being a guy and deceived many people including you all," she said to the host club.

"Decieved?" Hikaru and Kaoru said to her calmly.

"We knew the whole time that Haru-chan was a girl," Hani said in her defense.

"What? But why would you..."

"She had a debt to pay," Kyouya said simply.

"But that's no excuse!"

"Says who?" Hani asked her coolly. He was obviously becoming quickly annoyed with the girl attacking Haruhi.

Tamaki ignored the girl as he began to speak to Haruhi again. Usually he wasn't so rude but right now he wanted nothing more than to focus on just her right now.

"Shall we lead you down to the car?"

Haruhi deeply appreciated it but she was also worried about her father right now.

"I'm sorry, but I have to be somewhere right now."

She noticed Tamaki's frame slump slightly as he turned to her with a smile that wasn't reaching his eyes. She had never seen him like this and for the first time it was affecting her.

"Haruhi you don't need to worry right now, everything is being taken care of," Kyouya said to her nonchalantly.

"Really?!" she asked hopefully.

"You have my word," Kyouya said to her with a slight smile.

"In that case..." she began as she looked at Tamaki, "I'll be happy to go with you all."

* * *

They arrived at the museum and were greeted by the hostess that would give a tour of the museum. Haruhi, the guys of the host club and several girls gathered into the lobby in front of the woman as she greeted everyone before she began to speak.

"Hello everyone, I would like to welcome you all to the Metropolitan Butterfly Museum. I would like to warn you that all of the butterflies here are alive so if you have any fear of them, it is best you do not take the tour since you will be in the same room as these beautiful insects and they will most likely land on you."

She looked around to see if anyone was going to drop out of the tour. Realizing that no one was going to she went on smiling. "We have several exhibits that we can show you, which one would you be interested in?"

Tamaki looked up at the exhibit map above the tour guide and then turned to Haruhi, "which one would you like to see?"

She looked up at the guide and then back at the other girls, "should this really be my say?"

"Kyouya?" Tamaki started as he continued to stare up at the guide.

"Yes Tamaki?"

"Do we all have to stay together?"

"We don't have to."

Tamaki smiled "that's good."

Haruhi looked back and noticed some dissatisfied looks from the girls and upon instinct she stepped away from the blond and went over to the twins.

"If that's the case, I'll stick with Hikaru and Kaoru."

Before Tamaki had a chance to object three of the girls ran to his side and stated that they would be with him. Haruhi grabbed onto the arms of the twins and began to walk with them towards the tropical butterfly exhibit.

"Haruhi, Milord specially wanted to be..."

"I know," she cut Kaoru off. "I just don't want him to lose his clients for giving me special treatment."

Hikaru snickered, "they wouldn't leave him."

Haruhi sighed but let it be. They saw many exhibitions that Haruhi could have only imagine seeing. Her favorite by far was seeing the Violet Morpho butterflies, which she found to be extremely pretty. Haruhi was enjoying herself with the twins when suddenly they came to the American butterfly exhibit and was greeted by a sign with an interesting commentary:

**_American Indian Butterfly Legend_**

_If anyone desires a wish to come true they must first capture a butterfly and whisper that wish to it. Since a butterfly can make no sound, the butterfly can not reveal the wish to anyone but the Great Spirit who hears and sees all. In gratitude for giving the beautiful butterfly its freedom, the Great Spirit always grants the wish. So according to the legend, by making a wish and giving the butterfly its freedom, the wish will be taken to the heavens and be granted._

"I've heard of wishing upon a star, but upon a butterfly?" Kaoru said curiously.

"It sounds romantic," Haruhi responded.

"It sounds stupid," Hikaru said rolling his eyes.

Haruhi shrugged and dragged them into the exhibit. When they entered they realized that they had just accidentally met back up with everyone else.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said as his eyes lit up and he smiled brightly.

"Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi responded as she walked over to a Lantana where a Zebra Longwing was settling upon. She walked over and slightly brushed the beautiful black and white stripped butterfly softly as she stared down at it in awe.

"Hey Haruhi," Tamaki whispered in her ear suddenly from behind her. Haruhi had not noticed that he had walked over to her and was completely surprised that he had decided to settle behind her instead of beside her. Her body tensed up from being nervous but in reality she seriously wanted to relax. He wasn't touching her but he was close enough where she could feel his body heat. She wanted to relax in his presence but the fact that he was finally treating her like a girl and not his "daughter" was something that was making her feel confused. But why was she so confused? He was the same Tamaki-sempai that he had always been right?

"Yes sempai," she answered him as she tried to concentrate on the butterfly.

"Did you read the sign about the legend?" he asked her softly as he continued to stand behind her. He reached over and began to caress the butterfly that she was still touching. He brushed her fingers slightly, making her blush once again. What was happening to her?

"Yes, I read about it."

"Do you believe in it?"

"I can't say for sure."

Tamaki chuckled as he stopped caressing the butterfly and brushed her arm with his fingertips as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I want to make a wish right now," he said stepping to the side of her.

"How can you? It's not like the butterfly can roam free."

"When you think about it," he began as he picked up a pink and yellow Malachite. "They are free. They don't have the type of freedom that will allow them to lose their lives at anytime, but they have the freedom to live a peaceful life here where there are people who care for them and their offspring."

Haruhi stopped stroking the butterfly; she hadn't thought about it in that sense. She looked up at her sempai as she watched him gently clasp the butterfly in his hands and whisper gently to it. She was mesmerized; she had always seen him as an arrogant, self centered, over-dramatic man who thought irrationally regardless of how much he truly cared about the people around him. But right now, he looked so handsome as he stood there with his eyes closed whispering to that butterfly who was taking in his deepest wish that he wanted fulfilled so badly.

And then as fast as he had held that butterfly, he let it go and it flew all the way over to the other side of the room which was the side of a middle size auditorium.

She wanted to know his wish, but she didn't dare ask because that was the whole point in telling your wish to the butterfly.

So she picked up the Zebra Longwing and made a wish herself.

_I wish my father will get well really soon._

End Chapter

**Author Notes**:

Surprise! No more writer's block!!

This Chapter took a bit long for a few reason, the first one is because I went to New York City for a week. I had a job interview there! It was my first time in NY but it only takes one time to see if you like it or hate it right? I'm from Cincinnati, Ohio so NYC is huge. I was so home sick (I was there for a little over a week, I like Philadelphia better (but I am still in the process of finally moving to LI, NY). The second reason was that I began to have writer's block when things with my now former boyfriend began to get rocky. It's hard to write a love story when your own love life kind of sucks! So sorry. The third reason why this chapter took so long is because I was trying to figure out a pairing and so I decided to do what I did above. Whatever direction this storyline takes, I'll go with it. In Eien no Monogatari I intended for Haruhi to end up with Hikaru and look what happened. So even when I write ahead of time, honestly I do let some reviews influence the course of the story (I can't help it and it's always not a guarantee that that will always happen). But I know how it's going to end. But as far as what pairing it ends with is up in the air. But as a writer that gives me something to look forward to as the story continues you know.

I will look for a beta reader (I haven't been on in a while and I noticed the beta reader link and thought how cool that was or maybe it has been there for a while and I just didn't notice it.) Because while I will continue this story, since I have developed my notes so much, I am working on two other Fan fictions that I have been developing for some time (FFVIII and Naruto) and I'm currently working on an original fiction to put on fiction press (that story is my baby! I'm working so hard on it!). So there you have it folks. I apologize for the extremely long wait but the next chapter will be up soon.

Until next time!!


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**************

Disclaimer

: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. However, Keiko, Mai and Juliana are all mines.: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. However, Keiko, Mai and Juliana are all mines.

**Pairing**:?? /Haruhi (I started off with a specific pairing but this story may take a life of its own sorry!!)

**Warning**: This chapter contains sexual situations, contacts and everything else. Hint to everyone, if you don't like adult situations don't read!

**Rating**: M (Sexual Situations) this rating will be required in later chapters so I'm keeping it as this.

_"Being Happy doesn't mean that everything is perfect. It means that you've decided to look beyond the imperfections"_

**Unknown**

Chapter 3: If you make a wish...

"Be careful of what you wish for," Kyouya responded simply after listening to what Tamaki had just revealed to him.

"You don't even know what my wish was," protested the blond.

"I know YOU enough to know what it was about, and I thought that it would be best to give you that simple advice, even though it's too little too late."

Tamaki sighed. It had been two days since the trip to the museum and he hadn't seen Haruhi not even once. What was she doing? Why didn't she want to come to the host club to at least visit?

"I miss my daughter!" he cried out pouting cutely at this closest friend.

"There comes a time when you have to let your daughter be free."

"But I don't want to; she's still much too young."

Kyouya sighed heavily as he put down the book he was reading and looked over at the blond. He had a look of pure agitation on his face that showed Tamaki that he was tired of the pointless conversation that they were having.

"Well if you don't want to let her go, I highly suggest you stop claiming to be her 'father' and be honest about how you truly feel. The papa act is getting a bit old."

Tamaki looked at Kyouya appalled at what he had just heard, or at least he pretended to be. On the inside he knew what he had heard was the truth, he was only pretending to at the father role to justify how he truly felt. But how was he supposed to express feelings he had never felt before? And it wasn't like Haruhi was the type to lose her composure around him, she was quite the opposite. So at times talking to her seemed a bit intimidating. Her brash, straightforward attitude would scare any man away, well almost any man. There were a few guys who were able to handle her attitude, namely Hikaru and Kaoru.

Sometimes Tamaki couldn't help but to be jealous of the two. They didn't care what others thought of them so they always were able to approach Haruhi with ease. But to his dissatisfaction, the twins' attitudes were gradually changing towards the petite girl. What if one of them confessed their feelings? There was a possibility she would accept, since she had grown accustomed to their company.

His heart sanked, he needed to decide on how to approach her before someone snatched her away.

"It's time I got going," Kyouya stated suddenly standing up and collecting his things.

"Why? Where are you going?" Tamaki asked half heartedly.

"I have some business to attend to, at my father's hospital."

"The hospital?"

"Yes."

Tamaki stared at Kyouya, interested in why he had business there but decided it wasn't his place to ask.

"Aren't you curious?" Kyouya probed.

"A little," Tamaki admitted.

"Maybe if you knew, you could think of another way to try and cheer our little princess up."

"Why would I..." Tamaki said as he trailed off as it hit him. "Is her father...?"

"I didn't tell you, you made that assumption on your own," replied Kyouya as he picked up his school bag and walked towards the classroom door.

Tamaki nodded in understanding. Now he knew why she was always so busy after school and why she always skipped host club activities. But how long had her father been sick? And what was wrong with him? He stood up from his desk and decided he needed to go to his father and ask for a favor.

* * *

"Fujioka-san...wou-would you please accept this gift?" A boy from her class asked her after her third period. Haruhi stood there with a bit of surprise at the gift as she knew what this meant, the boy liked her. It surprised her since she had just recently started dressing as a girl, which surprised a serious amount of people, and not in a good way.

"Hey," Hikaru spoke up before Haruhi could answer. "She's not accepting any gifts from anyone," Hikaru said to the boy coldly.

"Hitachiin-san?" The boy said a bit confused.

"Can you not understand Japanese?" Hikaru spat annoyingly.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at his older twin brother, perceptibly amused by his obvious jealously. Haruhi on the other hand was a bit confused by his actions which made things more entertaining.

Kaoru put his arm around Haruhi's waist, which made her blush slightly. "She's off limits," he added which made Hikaru still a quick glance at where Kaoru's hand was.

"Is that so?" a feminine voice said from behind them.

The four of them looked to find Haruhi's new friend Juliana staring at them with a skeptical look on her pretty face. She walked over to the three and removed Kaoru's hand from Haruhi's waist and pulled her towards her.

"What made you two decide that you would accept and turn down date offerings?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes and grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her back towards him, "since we found out she was a girl before all these idiots when she first joined the host club."

"Well everyone knows that she's a girl now and she can make that decision on her own!" Juliana stated clearly.

Hikaru looked irritated, while Kaoru felt it was time to put her in her place, "listen you..."

"She can do whatever she wants then!" Hikaru suddenly spoke up and stormed off.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru said as he ran off after his twin brother.

"Juliana-san..."

"Call me Julie Haruhi."

Haruhi sighed; she didn't mind the twins having her back. Even though it could be a bit annoying, it was better than her having to turn down so many guys on her own. If they were around it was less than a hassle, and besides she liked having them around.

"Juliana," Haruhi said refusing to shorten her name. "I don't mind having them around me," she admitted.

"Why? They're only blocking your opportunities?"

"I don't see any opportunities in any of the guys who approach me. If anything I rather them try and be my friend first before trying to ask me out."

"Ah, you're that type of girl."

"What type of girl?" Haruhi said defensively.

"Oh nothing," Juliana replied evading her question.

Haruhi sighed, as she looked around, where did they go?

"So do you have any of your guy friends in mind?" Juliana asked suddenly catching Haruhi off guard.

Haruhi shrugged, she honestly didn't have anyone in particular that she liked. All she knew is that she wanted her father to genuinely like the guy that she decided to date, which would not possibly happen.

"Well, if you finally began to like a guy let me know! I'll help you out with him. You seem kind of repressed in that department."

Haruhi didn't okay or push away the suggestion, maybe when she finally began to like a guy she would need a little help. And besides, it was her father's wish that she have some girl friends. If she could handle the twins, she could surely handle Juliana.

* * *

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled as he tried to catch up with his older twin. Hikaru heard his younger brother but continued to walk at a rapid pace. He was livid; who did that foreign girl think she was? Coming into their school, convincing Haruhi to change and then telling them that they had no right to protect her?!

"Hikaru...calm down please," Kaoru said as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Hikaru grinded his teeth annoyingly, "you mean to tell me that you're okay with that girl?!"

"No," Kaoru replied as he pulled his brother into a hug. He could feel Hikaru calming down and melting into his embrace. Kaoru sighed as he began to feel relief at his brother calming down.

"What I'm saying," Kaoru began once again whispering into his brother's ear. "Is that we should let Haruhi tell her that she's fine with our presence, because you and I both know that she is."

Hikaru didn't say anything; he only wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and hugged him in response. "I know that but..."

"You like to have control," Kaoru finished.

"Only of the situation, not of her," Hikaru added.

"I understand," Kaoru responded.

"It's just that those guys don't know her like we do."

"I know," Kaoru agreed.

"If anyone should be with her it should be..." Hikaru trailed off.

"One of us? But I think you like her more."

"You like her too Kaoru."

Kaoru sighed, "But I wouldn't want to get in the way of my dear older brother's happiness."

Hikaru hugged Kaoru tighter, "Kaoru you..."

"Yes?"

"I'm the oldest so..."

"Well that is true, but who she wants to be with should be entirely up to her."

"We could share her..."

"No, that wouldn't be fair to anyone involved," Kaoru stated sharply.

Hikaru slumped, "sorry."

Kaoru laughed softly, "don't apologized."

* * *

Haruhi was walking the way she saw the twins leave with Juliana hoping that she found them before lunch time. She wanted them to know that she didn't mind them being around and wanted them around. When the two girls stumbled across them they couldn't help but to stand back and watch. Juliana was surprised at how close they were, while Haruhi just watched in admiration, those two truly loved each other. And that love for each other is what made her trust them. Because she knew if they truly accepted her, they would love her that way as well, as friends or even more if things went that way. She could tell by their interaction that the way they loved was honest and pure, that was what drew her towards them.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," she called out to them interrupting their moment.

The two pulled away from each other slowly as they looked over at her.

"Come here," she said waving for them to come towards her. They both did without hesitation and for some reason she acted on impulse and wrapped her arms around the both of them, "let's go to lunch."

Kaoru smiled and nodded and Hikaru followed closely and put his arm around her waist.

"There's no one in particular she likes huh?" Juliana whispered as she watched them walk away.

"Julie come on," Haruhi yelled back at her.

"Okay," the red head said running to catch up with them.

* * *

"Tamaki, what brings you to my office today?" the blonde's father asked obviously excited that his adorable son would come to him for help and dare he say advice. He had even gone into the receptionist area to greet him; his favoritism for his son was always made obvious even on school grounds.

"I have a request..." Tamaki responded.

"Really would this have something to do with your charming daughter?" his father asked curiously.

"Yes...no," Tamaki corrected himself suddenly. "It has something to do with Haruhi."

"Ah," his father responded looking impressed, "Miss Fujioka."

"Yes, her father..."

"Is very ill, I am aware of the situation." Tamaki looked at his father in shocked but then recovered quickly.

His father found this interesting and realized that his son was coming to a realization of his feelings.

"I know that Kyouya is going out of his way to make things at the hospital as comfortable for Haruhi's father but I would like to propose that we change his environment. Kyouya is basically out of his jurisdiction and if his father found out that he was supplying a patient with free care that would normally be extremely expensive..."

"So you want me to move him to one of our hotels and plus supply the best medical attention to her father?" His father asked straight to the point.

Tamaki nodded.

"Hmmm...that's an awfully big request."

"I know, but if you allow this I'll do whatever you want me to," Tamaki responded quickly.

The chairman looked at his son fondly; he was willing to go all out. He sat down at his desk and put on his business façade. "Let's talk," he responded seriously.

Tamaki agreed and sat down across from him.

* * *

Lunch had gone well between the four and now they were heading back to class for their third period session. Haruhi was walking in-between the twins while Juliana was walking on the right side of Hikaru. Everything was okay until they walked past a group of girls who was obviously envious of the situation.

"Look at her," one whispered loud enough for them to hear as they walked past.

"First she tries to take the girls with her false male appearance and now she's trying to get all the boys with her appearance like that, it's just wrong."

"Yeah she needs to make up her mind if she wants to be a boy or girl," one girl said as she laughed.

"If you ask me I think she looks more like a guy anyway."

"And if you ask me," Kaoru began as he turned around to the girls, "I think you all look like men to me." He said to them coldly.

"Haruhi is gorgeous," Juliana spoke up.

Hikaru glared, "I hate ugly girls."

The girls didn't back down, "and I hate guys with a sick brother complex," one spoke up.

Haruhi arched her eye brow, that comment had caught her attention.

Hikaru flared up, but before he could speak Haruhi spoke up, "what's so wrong with them loving each other. Whoever they decide to love in return will be just as lucky to receive that type of love," she responded coolly.

"Yea if they can love anyone more than they love themselves!"

"We do love someone other than ourselves," Kaoru responded as he wrapped his arm around Haruhi.

"We're both in love with this woman right here," Hikaru stated as he leaned in and suddenly kissed Haruhi's forehead causing her to blush furiously.

"Wha-what?" one of the girls spoke up surprised by the confession.

Haruhi didn't respond to the girl, instead she found herself distracted by the twins and their arms which were around her. She knew that they may have liked her but love? The thought didn't seem so bad, she lately she had considered the thought of dating but...

Hikaru intertwined his hands with hers as he glared at the girls.

"So that explains why you two keep turning down all of the guys for her," Juliana stated happily.

Hikaru and Kaoru let go of Haruhi and looked at Juliana, "is that a problem?" they both asked her with a hint of hostility.

"No it's not," she responded with a smile.

"You both can't share her!" one girl protested.

"Says who?" Haruhi spoke up surprising everyone including the twins.

"What a whore!" one girl shouted as she walked away and the group followed.

"Now that's going to be some interesting gossip," a voice spoke up suddenly.

They all turned around to find themselves looking at Kyouya who had just witnessed the incident.

"I have no say, but all I can say is don't let it affect the host club," he said walking past them.

Kaoru sighed as he looked down at Haruhi, "maybe we should leave school early."

"I think so too," Hikaru agreed.

"Okay..." Haruhi said looking at Juliana with an apologetic glance.

"Oh okay, I agree, get out of here and face the heat tomorrow."

"We'll see you," Kaoru responded as he grabbed Haruhi's hand and began to lead her towards the exit.

"See you tomorrow," she said to them as she watched them walk away.

* * *

"So I guess we have come to an agreement," his father said happily looking at his son. Tamaki didn't seem like it, but he was a great negotiator.

Tamaki stood up and excused himself, he had to now go and find Haruhi and get her permission to move his plans along.

* * *

Haruhi had awakened hours later in an unfamiliar room, which she soon remembered was Kaoru's room. The three had left the school, and instead of taking Haruhi home, they had taken her to their home. She had met their mother again and followed them to their wing of the house which where they all took a nap.

Haruhi yawned silently as she stared up at the ceiling. How did she get here? And how did she let them drag her into this? Or rather why did she voluntarily let them bring her here? She didn't exactly resist along the way which made things for them easier. Maybe the repressed comment from Juliana had ignited something in her and now she was acting impulsively. But didn't it usually take a lot of thought before someone suddenly did things like this because of another's words.

She felt Kaoru's right hand resting onto of her tummy gently as he laid to the right of her, while Hikaru's arm was supporting her head as a pillow to the left of her. Was she lucky or just pure cursed to let herself fall into this position? She could hear each twin still asleep at her sides as she laid there deep in thought.

What was she doing here lying in bed while her father was in the hospital? She considered getting up, when Kaoru slowly shifted. Haruhi turned her head to look at him and noticed him looking at her silently. She stared back at him for a few seconds before she noticed herself blushing and went to turn away.

She heard Kaoru chuckle softly as he rubbed her stomach affectionately. She could feel butterflies forming as she turned her head back to him.

"I should get going soon," she whispered to him.

"I understand," he said to her as he continued to stare at her.

Haruhi continued to blush but this time she didn't turn away, she only diverted her eyes away from his. Here she was, lying in-between two men who just so happened to be twins and shared the same feelings for her. Being loved by twins was something some women could only dream of.

Kaoru inched closer to her and kissed her cheek, "just let me know and I'll tell the driver."

Haruhi nodded.

Kaoru brushed some of her hair out of her face as he grinned, "Long hair suites you but I think shorter hair is much cuter on you."

Haruhi giggled softly, she couldn't believe she had almost forgotten about the extensions that Juliana had put in her hair, probably because she had, had long hair most of her life.

She continued to smile when an overpowering thought crept upon her. She had never had this thought before and now she was having it at an overwhelming pace; she wanted him to kiss her.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru whispered as he noticed her expression change.

"It's nothing," she replied forcing a smile.

Kaoru raised his eye brow as he looked at her curiously. "Are you sure it's nothing?"

"Yes," Haruhi answered quickly.

She positioned herself to where her whole body was now facing Kaoru. Upon her moving, she felt Hikaru move closer and wrap his arm around her waist. She could feel him against her and began to feel other feelings she didn't quite recognize.

"Haruhi," Kaoru said in a sing song manner. "I've never seen you blush this much," he teased."

"Kaoru..." Haruhi whispered in embarrassment.

Kaoru brushed her hair again with his hand and then let his fingertips trail her cheek. "So how does it feel?" he asked her, his voice becoming husky.

Haruhi's eyes closed upon feeling his fingers on her skin, "how does what feel?" she whispered.

"How does it feel, to be loved...by us?" Kaoru asked as his fingers reached her collarbone. He then turned his whole hand so that it cuffed the side of her neck gently.

"I...it's hard to explain..." Haruhi admitted hesitantly.

Kaoru chuckled as he decided to make a bold move. She was open and vulnerable, very aware of her current situation. That didn't happen too often and he wanted to take advantage of it. Leaning in, he kissed the side of her neck and felt her shiver at the contact of his warm lips against her skin. He opened his mouth slightly and let his tongue taste the small section of her skin that he had just kissed.

"Kaoru..." she moaned softly as she tried to protest his actions but calling out his name in such a manner only triggered his desires more.

He began to gently suck on her neck as he felt her squirm slightly against his body. His hand that was once on her stomach roamed gently to her leg as he began to trace his fingertips up further towards her sacred area.

Haruhi was about to protest once again when she was suddenly caught off guard by soft kisses being laid on the bottom of the back of her neck, Hikaru was now joining in on their session.

"I..." she moaned softly trying to protest. As much as she didn't want to, her body was reacting to their touches and it was nothing she could do about it. To be loved by two men, who loved unconditionally, deeply and unrestrictedly was all that was running through her mind. They were in love with her, and they wanted to be with her, what was so wrong with her giving herself to them? She wanted to be loved, touched and pampered. Every since her father had gotten sick she had realized that life could be short and maybe her studies shouldn't be the only important thing in her life.

Kaoru continued to kiss the side of her neck as he stopped his fingers in the middle of her upper thighs and hoisted her leg onto his waist.

Hikaru used that opportunity to stroke Haruhi's backside with his hand and trace it to where her opening lied. Her panties were wet with excitement and he himself couldn't help but become excited as well. He noticed Kaoru looking at him seductively as if trying to tell him something. While he could understand what he wanted to say, he couldn't help but to be intoxicated by Haruhi's moans.

Kaoru stopped kissing her neck and noticed he had left his mark there. He licked it slightly as he traced his tongue up to her soft lips and captured her mouth in an intense kiss. At that time Hikaru slowly took his fingers and slipped them under her panties into the opening of her virginal passageway.

Haruhi moaned loudly in-between kisses and found herself unable to control herself. She could feel his fingers, one by one penetrating inside her, making her feel more pleasure than she could ever imagine. Then without warning, Hikaru began to slide her panties down her legs as she helped him take them off by lifting her legs to make it easier.

The older twin zipped down the back of her school uniform and began to trace kisses slowly down her back as his brother continued to kiss her lips.

Hikaru continued to insert his fingers when he slowly pulled away.

Kaoru stopped kissing her and pulled away as well, but she could see the lust that lied within his eyes.

"I think we should stop now," Hikaru suggested.

"Why?" Haruhi asked surprising them both.

"You want us to continue going?" Hikaru asked in surprise.

Haruhi turned around to him and nodded, before moving in and kissing him deeply.

* * *

"What do you mean she left early form school?" Tamaki asked Juliana.

"Like I said," she began once again as she went through her locker, "Haruhi left with the twins, some girls were giving her a lot of problems."

Tamaki sighed, just when he was about to give her some good news.

"I guess I'll have to wait until she comes back to school tomorrow."

"Or you could go to her house," Juliana suggested.

"Her house? Maybe I could." Tamaki agreed.

"I have one question before you leave," Juliana said as she stuck her head from behind her locker door.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Do you like Haruhi?" she asked.

Tamaki didn't expect her to be so straightforward, but the question no longer surprised him since he knew how he felt.

"Yes," he told her honestly.

Juliana giggled, "She's one lucky girl."

Tamaki excused himself as he walked towards the exit; he was going to Haruhi's house to tell her the good news.

End Chapter

* * *

Author's notes:

a bit of ooc but i'll fix that next chapter

What else can I say…I couldn't resist. Though the actual pairing is still up in the air honestly (how can I say that when I just had her get it on with the twins I don't know). As for the whole session with the twins, I'll leave the rest up to everyone's imagination. I don't want this to turn into a pornographic fan fiction even though I did consider writing about the while experience…maybe in the future.

When I said again, I mean after she met their mother the previous year at the festival in the manga. She met their mother in her first year, and if you remember they are in their second year now.


End file.
